


i wish i could tell you my feelings

by teamasfamily



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), First Meetings, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamasfamily/pseuds/teamasfamily
Summary: Sapnap was right in George’s reach - and yet - he still couldn’t grab a hold of what he truly desired.Whenever Sapnap would tease him, tell him how good he looks today, hand over a flirtatious glance - it made his heart flutter.He wasn’t in high school with some stupid crush, he needed to get over himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	i wish i could tell you my feelings

When George was a child, he got along with the other children with ease. 

They didn’t mind the fact that he was colorblind, they actually thought it was some sort of superpower he had been granted with from the ‘gods above.’ Everyone in his class deemed him a likeable person, for being much more mature and responsible than the rest of the kids who ran head first into arguments. These were simpler times for the boy. 

But when he began to grow older, so did his friends. They gossiped about the latest girls that they kissed, which one had the bigger ass, or the nicer pair of tits. And while they were fueled with testosterone, none of those conversations seemed to interest him. Sure, he found women attractive and jerked off to them when he was bored - but he never felt a personal connection to them. 

Eventually, he came to realize that he simply - didn’t fit with the rest of society, and became an outcast. No one spoke to him, and he didn’t start up a conversation with fellow classmates. High school was filled with nights of playing minecraft and learning how to make mods. Spent even later nights studying technology and computer science, graduating with flying colors. 

  
  
His life seemed like a pretty straight line from here. Made a youtube channel as a joke, something he could do in his spare time, to fool around for a bit. Maybe he’d make a meme and earn his 15 minutes of fame. Met Dream, who he later found out his real name was Clay, and the two became as thick as thieves. 

And then he stumbled upon Sapnap. 

At first, he thought that Sapnap, whose real name was Nick, was just another idiot. Didn’t seem to like him very much, as he was always screaming about a tasteless new rap song or at another player in hypixel. 

But then again, they had so much in common. Both adored pets, Sap rambling on call one cold evening about all sorts of adventures he would go on with his pets after school. George would proceed to talk about his cats, who would peacefully rest besides him. Both cared deeply for Dream, who blew up after his video with Pewdiepie and couldn’t handle the amount of fame being poured onto him at the time. Both liked getting into competitions with one another to see who would become victorious.

Whenever he was with the younger man, he felt as though he was free. Like he didn’t have to worry about anyone or anything, an array of paths and futures laying before him instead of this dull straight line he used to see. 

“Your stupid.” 

The ravenette rolls his eyes. “You’re stupider.” 

  
  
“That isn’t even a real word.” George giggles. There was something nice about their banters. Calming, even - seeing as they had no real malice behind them. It put him at ease. 

Sometimes, he would call at three in the morning, even though it was only around nine pm in Sapnap’s time. George wasn’t even sleeping - his thoughts overrun with Sapnap - and picked up the phone after the fifth ring. 

“What do you want?” The older man questions groggily. 

  
  
“Were you sleeping?” Sapnap questions back. 

  
  
“No, I wasn't.”  _ I was kept up with the thoughts of you.  _ “Why’d you call?” 

  
  
Silence. “I dunno. Just wanted to hear your voice, I guess.” 

  
  
“Mhm.” George puts his phone on speaker, resting his it upon the pillow besides his. “Do you want to fall asleep on call with me?”    
  


“Really?” Sapnap sounds like an eager puppy getting attention. “You mean it?” 

  
  
He hums again. “I got nothing better to do.” 

  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” Sapnap gets comfortable as well, the sounds of bed sheets rustling. “Tell me a bedtime story?” 

  
  
They’d fall asleep on call almost every other night after that, talking about random topics that would pop up to past memories to the latest trends. At this point George knew Sapnap from the inside out, could read him like a book, easily figure out what he was feeling from even the slightest of body movements.

And yet he couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy he had felt whenever he watched Sapnap and Dream flirt with each other, as if it was normal.  _ Who was he kidding _ \- it was indeed normal for them to flirt with one another on a daily basis - but nowadays he has a bitterness inside of him when it occurs. 

It grew bigger by the day, a monster eating him from the inside and playing with his heart. He despised the feeling. He wanted to bury it six feet under and keep it there, but it kept crawling out of it’s grave whenever George least expected it. 

Sapnap was right in George’s reach - and yet - he still couldn’t grab a hold of what he truly desired. 

Whenever Sapnap would tease him, tell him how good he looks today, hand over a flirtatious glance - it made his heart flutter. 

He wasn’t in high school with some stupid crush, he needed to get over himself. 

But with every attempt, George found himself falling deeper in love with the texan boy.

The two of them we’re waiting at a Florida airport, sitting upon their luggages near the windows because the sight of planes taking off seemed cool.

“You’re so stupid, Sapnap.” George continues to scroll through his phone, waiting for Dream’s flight to land. “You’ve literally got no cells left in that big head of yours.”

And when Sapnap looked at him with those deep ocean blue eyes, loose strands of hair flying into his face, illuminated by the setting sun peeking through those large glass windows? He felt as though he was falling in love all over again. 

“If anything, you're the one whose growing older. Which means you’re losing your memories.” Sapnap sticks his tongue back at him. 

  
  
“What? That doesn’t even make sense!” George laughs. He could only raise his eyebrow at his best friend, who was looking at him lovingly. A small smile on his face, body at ease as if there was nothing wrong in the world. The younger male tucks his head George’s shoulder, sighing softly. 

  
  
Somehow, somewhere, something magically gave him the balls to throw an arm around Sapnap and bring him in closer. Sapnap took one look at George in curiosity, since it was very out of character for him to do such a thing. George looked right back at his best friend. 

He could feel his heartbeat rising in his chest as he leaned in closer - knowing he could always play if off as a joke if Sapnap backed away - but he didn’t. Sapnap stayed right where he was, just letting it happen. And with that, George took a leap of faith, proceeding to softly kiss Sapnap’s pretty pink lips. 

It was gentle and kind and caring. It was full of unspoken feelings and hidden emotions. It had only lasted a few seconds, fireworks exploding in his mind while his face became a beautiful flush of ruby red. 

And when he pulled back, Sapnap still had that soft smile on his face, looking at him lovingly as per usual, if nothing had ever happened. “So...when are you going to ask me out on a date?” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [MY TWITTER @starryhunter](https://twitter.com/starryhunter)


End file.
